


Practice Makes Perfect

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, except I don't play a chord right and then get a kiss, this is basically me venting about how i suck at the ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Ringo's having some trouble learning the guitar, George helps.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Starrison Week





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little late and rushed, but I hope you enjoy!

"Goddammit!" Ringo shouted as he shoved the guitar out of his hands (lightly so it wouldn't break). He slid a hand over his face. "This is impossible..." he groaned. George walked in hearing the commotion.

"What's that, love?"

"This bloody guitar is impossible to learn." George's expression softened and he walked over to him. 

"You'll get it, I know you will."

"No, I won't, George. I won't because i'm so fucking bad at this.." he put his face in his hands, sucking in a loud, stressed breath. George put a hand to his back.

"Ritchie, you will. C'mon, play it for me again." Ringo sighed but picked up the guitar. "Now let's try an easy chord, yeah? Play A." A hesitant moment of silence played as Ringo brought his fingers into position. Right as he strummed his middle finger slipped off the string, knocking the others out of place with it. The sound created made George flinch. 

"OH BLOODY HELL-" Ringo shouted and pushed the guitar off of him once more. "I'll never learn the guitar," he sulked. George took a deep breath and grabbed the guitar, sitting behind Ringo.

"Hey, deep breath. In..." he breathed in, Ringo following. "...and out." They both exhaled. "There we go. Now," he reached around and placed the guitar in Ringo's lap, feeling around for the appropriate strings and placing Ringo's fingers accordingly. "Now strum, gently now." Ringo hesitated, but dragged his fingers down across the strings. A satisfying, open chord rang out. 

"I did it. I did it!" Ringo dropped the guitar once more to turn and hug George, huge smiles colliding in a celebratory kiss. 

"I knew you could do it! C'mon, let's try D next."


End file.
